Minecraft CreepyPasta Wiki/Wiki Update Archive
2018 9/1/2018 By Bella1963 I understand anyone would be angry if their stories were deleted, but there is a couple of reasons why your story might be deleted. 1. Your story's grammar was too awful. If you're just too lazy to edit your “hard work”, then at least run the story through softwares like Grammarly so people can actually read it. 2. Despite the fact that this wiki is a writing platform anyone with an account can contribute to, we have quality standards. The story can't be overly cliche, have no plot, is far too short and/or is a spam page. 3. If you’re not finished with your pasta yet, please put the template at the very top of your pasta so the wiki staff won't delete it by mistake. If you still think the deletion is unfair, contact one of our staff. But please, if your pasta matches with any of the category above, just think of a new story. You can also ask other users of the wiki for writing tips if you need help. 8/17/2018 by Finalcutter55 The wiki is undergoing various changes. See them here. 1/30/2018 by Yoshfico123: Rules will have a complete overlook. Many users have been complaining about the corrupt rule system, so the rules will be changed. 1/28/2018 by EnderMaster45: Alright, I know Fico said this, but ALL CREEPYPASTAS ARE FAKE! IT ISN'T TO MUCH WORK TO LOOK AT THE DISCLAIMER AT THE TOP OF A CREEPYPASTA! I'M SERIOUS! THAT NEEDS TO STOP! Do you need to go back to kindergarten to learn to read? 2017 12/29/2017 by Yoshfico123: I need to say that you MUST NOT use creepypastas without the author's permission for any type of external reference/YouTube video! I have seen lots of videos using pastas without the author's permission and I am sick of it! WITH permission is fine, but don't take stuff without informing the author first! If you do, your channel may get a copyright strike. SERIOUSLY, THIS MUST STOP!!!! 9/25/2017 by Yoshfico123: Creepypastas will now have a much harsher rating. Only creepypastas with a good length and storyline will make it. That being said, please save your work in case your page doesn't meet the standards. For example: Pastas like Batwing4 Beckons Me, Endcraft.exe, Frost Girl, etc. Will make the cut (not trying to advertise). Others might not be so lucky. 2/4/2017 by themaster401: We now have a Discord server! 1/6/2017 by Yoshfico123: For the last time, all creepypastas are fake! Can't you read the rules? Are you blind? Do your mommy and daddy need to teach you how to read? Read rule 1 again, It will obviously tell you that creepypastas are fake. BECAUSE THEY ARE! Read the fucking rule for crying out loud! It's not that damn hard, and you'll see my damn point! I'm getting sick of seeing retards scribble the life out of the comment section with "REAL FAM! OMG REALL!! I SAW HIM REAL! HE KILLED MY FRIEND BRIGHT_LEGO INIT MAN! REAL!!" NO! For goodness' sake, he's fake! NO, you did NOT see him haunt your mine. NO, you did NOT see him burn your house or kill your friends and NO, you did NOT see him in your world at all! I'm seriously getting sick of Fandom Users saying that they're real, let alone IMPERSONATE them. Are they really that stupid? From now on, all, ALL Fandom Users who say that a crappypasta is real will be permanently banned, without question, without answer. 2016 7/13/2016 by Chicken10: If there is something you want to do but you don't know how, go to SCP-Deadlock, but if there is someone breaking the rules of the Wiki then come to me. 6/8/2016 by Chicken10: What is the scariest Minecraft Creepypasta? We'll find out soon. If you write a page for the contest please tell me that on the page. I (Chicken45) will decide which is the scariest. Whoever writes the scariest will win a prize. 6/7/2016 by SCP-Deadlock: From now on, all low-faith pages will be deleted or improved, depending on how bad they are. This means that all pages in the 'Candidates for deletion' category will be deleted, and we will probably not recreate them. I will be protecting the quality articles, and due to a request from a fellow admin, I have changed the talk pages to message walls. I am considering deleting Da Sucker and maybe my trollpastas. 6/6/2016 by Chicken10: On pages, people go around says "fake fake fake". All creepypastas are fake. Please don't do that unless there's some idiot saying it's real. 6/3/2016 by Chicken10 and themaster401: New regulations are in effect, from now on trollpastas will have a much harsher rating, which means only trollpastas with great effort will make it. Users now have to be logged in to create content. 3/6/2016 by SCP-Deadlock: LifeUpStudios is currently inactive, so I will be the new admin. 2015 06/07/2015 by LifeUpStudios: I have been relatively ill for a while since I was last regulating this website. I am returning and continuing with my previous actions, as stated above. Sorry for the downtime from my end. 2014 17/09/2014 by LifeUpStudios: Whilst I wanted this to be a community-driven Wikia page, it seems we have more and more trolls and spammers coming in, and I am deciding that I will be cracking down on this and I will now be banning anyone spamming, trolling, editing others' work (without permission from, either the creepypasta poster or me, LifeUpStudios). If you are doing this, I will not consider any unbans for any reason. Category:Browse Category:Site administration